Wearable devices have seen increased popularity as computer technologies become more power efficient and continue to shrink in size, and as developers experiment with new form factors and human interfaces. For example, recent developments in head mounted computers with optical interfaces, smart watches, activity trackers, etc., have started gaining significant attention from consumers. However, because such devices tend to emphasize function and performance over style, wearable devices currently appeal more to early technology adopters than to consumers.